Un sacrifice trop long
by emmaD
Summary: Il a promis à Dumbledore de tout faire pour l'aider à sauver Lily. Il n'est pourtant pas si facile de trahir ses idéaux et ses amis. Mais qui se soucie des états d'âme d'un Mangemort mal repenti ? Traduction d'une fic de testingt, chapitre unique.


Severus Rogue et consorts sont la propriété de Mrs Rowling, que je n'ai pas l'honneur d'être. Quant à cette histoire, c'est l'œuvre de testingt, qui n'est pas moi non plus. Moi, je n'ai fait que traduire une histoire fort bien écrite sur ce personnage très intéressant.

* * *

**Un sacrifice trop long**

Terri testingt

« _Un sacrifice qui dure trop  
_

_Peut transformer le cœur en rocher._

_Oh, quand donc y en aura-t-il assez ?_

_C'est la part du paradis ; la nôtre,_

_C'est murmurer un nom après l'autre._ »

W.B. Yeats, Pâques 1916.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

_Karkaroff, Malefoy._

Pourpre et or étaient les couleurs de la trahison.

_C'est ce qui convient_, pensait le jeune homme engourdi, _puisque c'est en trahissant une Gryffondor que j'ai été amené à ça_.

Le jeune homme se défit de sa robe et de son masque avec des mains que, dans l'intimité de sa maison, il n'empêchait pas de trembler légèrement. Il s'assura que toutes ses protections étaient en place, puis il Désillusionna la pièce pour faire bonne mesure : personne n'aurait rien pu voir depuis l'extérieur. Il mit sa robe, son masque et sa deuxième baguette en lieu sûr de ses mains glacées. Jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas différent de sa routine habituelle lorsqu'il rentrait de telles soirées.

Ce qui suivit l'était. Il griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin : « Travers et Avery confirmés. Raid moldu suggéré sur Brighton, ce mardi. Non confirmé. »

L'encre disparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait. Une seule autre personne pourrait recréer le message.

Ce serait le premier rapport du jeune homme à son tout nouveau maître. Il leva son autre baguette pour jeter le sortilège qu'on lui avait montré afin de convoquer le phénix.

La pourpre et l'or brillèrent dans un éclair ; personne ne comprenait comment les phénix transplanaient – ou non – mais aucune protection ne pouvait les bloquer. L'oiseau se percha sur le dossier de son fauteuil, le regardant d'un air inquisiteur.

– Pour les yeux de Dumbledore seulement, grommela le jeune homme.

On ne traitait pas un phénix comme un hibou postal : il tendit le parchemin à l'oiseau au lieu de lui attacher à la patte. Dans un autre éclair, l'oiseau disparut et le jeune homme mit fin au Désillusionnement de la pièce.

Il tremblait. C'était une réaction illogique : il n'était pas plus compromis maintenant que la semaine dernière, quand il avait bredouillé les noms de Lucius et de Karkaroff à un Dumbledore figé dans un lourd silence glacial. Il n'était pas plus un traître, vraiment.

Ce n'étaient pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses tortures auxquels il avait le plus redouté de faire face cette nuit ; c'étaient ses camarades.

Il n'avait pas anticipé, il aurait dû… Il s'était montré idiot, encore une fois. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Travers s'agitait cette nuit, son pied tapotant pendant les rapports généraux comme il le faisait toujours pendant un cours ennuyeux. Il avait repéré Avery à ses mains gracieuses (lui-même porterait des gants désormais : d'autres pourraient le prendre de la même façon).

Bien sûr, il s'était plus qu'un peu attendu à ce que ces deux-là soient présents ; c'était même une des raisons qui l'avaient convaincu quand Lucius l'avait abordé sérieusement pour la première fois. Mais quand il s'était engagé, il avait reçu l'ordre d'essayer de ne déterminer l'identité d'aucun de ses camarades : on lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait besoin de connaître que ceux avec lesquels il devrait travailler – et il travaillait avec peu de monde. Il avait ensuite reçu l'ordre de perdre de vue la plupart de ses anciennes connaissances de Serpentard, ordre qu'il avait mieux compris quand on l'avait envoyé posé sa candidature pour le poste à Poudlard. Il avait obéi à ces ordres : il s'était efforcé de son mieux pour ne pas deviner l'identité de ses camarades – jusqu'à cette nuit.

Mais il aurait dû anticiper qu'il ne pourrait identifier des quasi étrangers à travers leur cape et leur masque enchantés, ou le sort qui altérait leur voix. Ceux qu'il serait en mesure de livrer à Dumbledore seraient ses alliés, ses camarades de Maison, ceux qu'il connaissait si bien que le plus léger mouvement de leur silhouette les trahissait à ses yeux. Ceux des autres Maisons, des autres générations, seul le hasard pourrait les trahir.

Il aurait dû anticiper que ce seraient ses amis qu'il livrerait à ses ennemis.

– Ce que vous voudrez, avait-il dit.

Le vieillard l'avait pris au mot.

Il le faisait pour elle, pour elle. Pour la protéger. Ses camarades la tueraient avec son enfant s'ils la trouvaient. Ils la tueraient s'ils l'emportaient.

Pour elle. Il continua à la serrer, cette maigre justification, contre sa maigre poitrine.

_Travers, Avery._

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Le jeune homme avança sur le prisonnier avec assurance. Sa robe noire tourbillonna quand il leva sa baguette. Le cercle d'observateurs eut un murmure d'appréciation lorsque la victime commença à hurler.

Quand il avait développé ce maléfice, il avait passé du temps à imaginer l'expression dédaigneuse de Potter se désintégrer dans ses cris.

Mais ce sujet était un Moldu, un homme à la peau noire d'âge moyen, vêtu – tant qu'il avait des vêtements – à la manière de la classe moyenne conservatrice. Ses habits rappelaient au jeune homme Mr Evans, cette oasis de calme rarement aperçue au milieu des femmes de la famille Evans. Un jour que Lily et Petunia étaient en train de se disputer bruyamment dans la cuisine, chacune faisant appel avec force à leur mère pour la soutenir, Mr Evans avait levé les yeux de sa tranquille contemplation du journal et croisé le regard d'un garçon qui tentait de se retirer de la prise de bec sans se faire remarquer – et il lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, au dîner, Mr Evans avait souri au garçon et lui avait fait une réflexion banale d'une voix grave au milieu des trois sopranes.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait absolument pas se souvenir de ce que Mr Evans lui avait réellement dit.

Le jeune homme, par sens du management artistique, arracha la chemise de l'homme et le découvrit, pour montrer ce que le maléfice faisait à l'abdomen de la victime.

Ça marchait exactement comme il l'avait espéré.

Les paumes du Moldu brillaient, roses quand il était étiré de tout son long dans les airs, rouges quand il agrippait son estomac.

Quand le jeune homme rentra chez lui cette nuit-là, il vomit entre le moment où il rangea sa robe et celui où il convoqua l'éclair pourpre et or. Non qu'il eût quoi que ce fût de vraiment utile à mettre dans son rapport, mais c'était une promesse.

« Pas de nouvelle identité confirmée. Un nouveau maléfice mis au point : double la taille des viscères tout en arrêtant leurs fonctions. Meilleure protection : un _Protego _standard ; meilleur remède à ce jour : le contre-sort standard de l'_Engorgio_ avec un traitement pour le choc. Envoie immédiatement les victimes dans un état de choc dû à la douleur : s'en protéger est fortement recommandé. Responsables des raids réunis à part ; pas d'informations livrées au cercle. »

Il était dans une putain de quasi impuissance à la protéger.

Il se répéta que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était perturbé.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Il avait à faire au ministère. Que dirait-il à ses deux maîtres, s'ils lui demandaient pourquoi il s'était introduit pour observer cette parodie de procès… ? Que, parfois, réentendre quelque chose dans un autre contexte faisait évoluer la compréhension qu'on en avait, un peu, d'après ce qu'il en savait, comme une Pensine. Aussi, bien qu'aucun des témoignages ne fût une découverte pour lui, il pensait pourtant que ça pourrait servir.

Il connaissait les Détraqueurs depuis plus de dix ans. Il avait entendu des descriptions de leurs effets. Même s'ils se concentraient sur le prisonnier qu'ils surveillaient, leur aura l'affectait. Il se sentait froid, vide et désespéré ; il se sentait épuisé, privé non seulement de bonheur et de satisfaction, mais aussi de leur possibilité. Un poème moldu lui vint à l'esprit : « _Ni joie, ni amour, ni vie, ni certitude, ni paix, ni aide offerte par la douleur…_ »

Il avait admiré, la première fois qu'il l'avait lu, cette façon dont les vers tombaient d'une espérance à l'autre, chacune moins grande que la précédente – et les niaient toutes. Espérances affaiblies, disait-on.

On ne pouvait même pas espérer la plus petite aide offerte par la douleur.

Le poème était sans aucun doute une anticipation plutôt fiable dans son cas.

Malgré toute sa répugnance à l'admettre, il devait reconnaître que les Moldus avaient une meilleure littérature que les sorciers. Et malgré toute sa répugnance à l'admettre, il devait aussi reconnaître que leur système judiciaire faisait paraître le Magenmagot pitoyable autant que corrompu. Les Moldus, au moins, faisaient un minimum d'efforts pour tenir compte à la fois des preuves et de la loi. Cette… parodie de procès… ne tenait compte de rien d'autre que la volonté des sorciers au pouvoir. Il avait personnellement connaissance de deux cas où le Statut à présent cité n'avait pas été pris en considération parce que le contrevenant avait des relations. La « preuve » qu'on présentait aujourd'hui relevait, en à peine mieux, d'une instruction du ministère. Ce n'était que si un membre du Magenmagot intervenait que l'accusé aurait l'occasion de tenter de se défendre ; dans ce cas précis, personne n'intervint.

Et les châtiments infligés, quand on les infligeait… Peu de gens recevaient le Baiser, et les masses sans cervelle prétendaient considérer ce fait comme de la clémence. Les masses sans cervelle préféraient ne pas reconnaître que personne n'était revenu sain d'esprit d'un séjour de plus de trois mois à Azkaban. Beaucoup n'y tenaient même pas un mois. À présent, tandis qu'il sentait son propre esprit se faire absorber par les Détraqueurs, le jeune homme pouvait comprendre. Il avait l'impression d'être écrasé, même derrière ses meilleures barrières d'Occlumens. Un mois de cette torture (« … _ni aide offerte par la douleur_… ») était considéré comme un juste châtiment pour des offenses comparativement mineures ?

Il trahissait ses frères jurés pour les livrer à ça. Les sorciers accusés d'être Mangemorts recevaient le Baiser ou étaient condamnés à perpétuité à subir une torture qui les rendrait fous. Voilà qui était, apparemment, « pardonnable », alors qu'une mise à mort propre et rapide ne l'était pas.

Il se souvint des murmures dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, qui disaient que quelqu'un, enfin, s'était avancé avec assez de pouvoir pour ébranler la tyrannie du ministère.

Froid, tremblant, il se glissa à nouveau hors de la pièce, se rappelant de la fin du poème :

« … _des armées ignorantes s'affrontent dans la nuit._ »

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Il se réveilla, cette nuit-là, d'un rêve où il la voyait sur la balançoire du terrain de jeux, ses cheveux rouges volant dans la lumière dorée du soleil.

« _… le monde, qui semble s'étendre devant nous comme un pays de rêves, si varié, si beau, si neuf…_ »

Il fut choqué de son propre comportement : cela faisait presque dix ans qu'il n'avait pas pleuré.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Respectueux de ses ordres, le jeune homme traîna cette fois assez près pour écouter les conversations de ses compagnons.

L'un d'eux riait grassement.

– L'ouvrir en deux, j'ai failli l'ouvrir en deux ! Du sang partout. Alors, je l'ai achevé en finissant d'ouvrir le reste.

Le jeune homme reconnut ce rire.

« _Une simple plaisanterie, Lily_ », avait-il dit d'un ton apaisant, il y avait des années. Quatre ans et cinq mois, pour être précis.

– De la viande, continua la voix. Ce n'est que de la viande. Rien de plus chez eux : c'est plus satisfaisant de s'en prendre aux Sang-de-Bourbe, au moins, tu sais qu'ils s'approchent de quelque chose d'humain, tout crades qu'ils soient.

Il parlait de Moldus, de simples Moldus. Qui se souciait de ce qui leur arrivait ?

– Est-ce que le tien avait au moins l'air d'être humain ? ricana l'autre Mangemort. Le dernier que j'ai pris ressemblait plus à un cheval ou à un centaure avec son long visage et ses cheveux hirsutes. J'aime qu'ils aient au moins l'air humain, quand je me les fais.

L'air d'un cheval. Comme Petunia, qu'il avait haïe comme elle le haïssait. Mais Lily s'était toujours rangée du côté de Petunia contre lui, même quand les deux sœurs ne se parlaient plus.

Les sentiments familiaux avaient toujours été un peu mystérieux pour lui, puisqu'il n'avait ni frère, ni sœur, ni cousin, et qu'il n'était pas toujours… proche… de ses parents, mais les réactions de Lily étaient similaires à celles de ses amis Serpentard. « Si tu cherches ma famille, c'est moi que tu trouves » ; c'était ainsi qu'on pouvait résumer : une loyauté arbitraire et involontaire.

La famille de Lily était entièrement moldue.

Si tu les cherchais, eux, tu la trouvais, elle.

_Mulciber, Rosier._

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Sa main était ferme tandis qu'il versait la potion dans la gorge asséchée par les cris. Sa voix était ferme tandis qu'il chantait le contre-sort standard.

« Dans un autre univers, pensa-t-il distraitement, j'aurais pu aimer travailler à Sainte-Mangouste, mais peut-être plutôt du côté de la recherche. »

Le compagnon de l'homme arracha son masque et balaya ses cheveux de son visage d'un revers de la main, ce qui laissa une trace sanglante. Ses yeux, durs et désespérés, étaient posés sur son camarade. Il tenait la tête de son ami avec fermeté, tandis que le jeune homme travaillait.

– Comment ces putains d'Aurors ont-ils mis la main sur un de nos propres sortilèges si vite ?

– Nous les utilisons dans les raids depuis deux mois maintenant, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est en fait qu'une variante de l'_Engorgio_ – ça n'a pas pu être trop difficile pour un de leurs chercheurs de le comprendre.

Il referma l'abdomen et fit venir à lui un nouveau flacon.

– Tu l'as amené ici à temps. Il vivra. Quand il se réveillera, il aura plutôt mal. Voici qui devrait le soulager du plus gros.

Il y en avait assez pour apaiser la souffrance du pauvre type jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors. Deux noms supplémentaires qu'il avait à envoyer dans un éclair rouge et or.

_Warrington, Jugkins._

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Il n'y avait aucune amitié qu'il ne fût prêt à trahir pour la sauver.

Ç'avait été plus facile avant, quant les autres, les victimes, avaient été des Maraudeurs, des Moldus, des laquais du ministère, quelque chose, quoi que ce fût, qui rendait leur souffrance sans importance. Sans qu'il sût comment, toutes les justifications lui échappaient à présent.

Ç'avait été tellement plus facile de faire semblant quand les victimes ne comptaient pas… bon, et quand, d'ordinaire, il ne les voyait pas.

Il pouvait prétendre en sens inverse que ses amis de Serpentard ne comptaient pas. Ça pourrait marcher aussi. Retourner les choses, tout simplement.

Il y avait des sortilèges qui marchaient de cette façon, en renversant tout simplement leurs effets d'un mouvement de baguette. Pourquoi pas aussi pour ça ?

Mettre simplement un mur pour isoler une partie de l'humanité, n'importe laquelle, et accepter que tout ce qui était fait au groupe emmuré était justifié.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire, et il n'y arrivait pas pour le moment.

N'était-il pas assez dévoué à la cause ?

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Le jeune homme regardait le tout petit corps. _Avada Kedavra_ ne déformait pas les traits du visage : le bambin avait l'air de dormir.

Quoi qu'on pût dire – en ayant raison – sur le ministère, celui-ci ne faisait pas assassiner les enfants. Pas jusqu'ici, du moins.

Il semblait que les lignes que les deux camps traçaient entre les comportements autorisés et les comportements intolérables s'effaçaient dans la guerre.

Mais jusqu'ici, ils – ce côté-là, celui-là – ne tuaient pas les bébés. Ils ne torturaient pas ceux dont ils reconnaissaient pour de bon l'innocence.

Et jusqu'ici, quand le ministère tuait, ce n'était pas pour un accident de naissance. Ils prenaient au moins la peine de prétendre que vous aviez fait quelque chose de mal avant de vous détruire l'âme ou la santé mentale.

Était-ce une raison suffisamment solide pour choisir un camp ?

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Perturbé par ses nuits sans sommeil, il n'était pas complètement sûr d'être à moitié en train de rêver ou simplement de se souvenir. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le stade des hallucinations, sûrement.

Des cheveux rouges brillaient dans la lumière dorée du soleil. Une fillette riait de plaisir en levant pour la première fois sa baguette.

Un garçon aux cheveux d'argent, plein d'assurance et de beauté, donnait une petite tape sur un dos maigre pour souhaiter la bienvenue. Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été le bienvenu sentait cette chaleur avec étonnement.

Deux garçons aux cheveux noirs levaient leur baguette ensemble, leur visage tordu de mépris, tandis que le préfet et le lèche-bottes faisaient le guet – et puis leur visage changea quand Mulciber et Avery se glissèrent hors de leur cachette et se mirent derrière lui. Trois contre quatre, ce n'était pas le genre de risque que les courageux Gryffondor préféraient.

Il avait donné Mulciber et Avery à ces mêmes courageux Gryffondor, les mêmes, précisément.

La Goutte du Mort-vivant résoudrait le problème dans l'immédiat. Il avait encore assez de concentration pour la préparer : c'était une formule plutôt simple.

Il aurait dû opter pour une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il rêvait que le phénix chantait pour lui et pleurait, ses larmes brillant en pourpre et or. Elles tombaient sur sa Marque et grésillaient, et il ne pouvait pas se réveiller pour y échapper.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

Tous ceux qu'il approchait assez pour les reconnaître, il les trahirait.

Il ferait son rapport dans un éclair de pourpre et d'or.

C'était une donnée désormais. Bien qu'il ne fût pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi.

ο0ƆΟC0ο

L'autre camp la tuerait avec son enfant s'ils la trouvaient. Ils la tueraient s'ils l'emportaient.

Une maigre justification pour une telle trahison. Il la serrait contre sa maigre poitrine.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_ : rien de ceci n'est à moi. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais voulu que ça le soit. D'une certaine manière, j'ai dévoyé le poème de Yeats : W.B. parle d'une liste de noms de héros qui sont morts en s'opposant à un ministère corrompu, incompétent et meurtrier. Ces héros étaient qualifiés, par l'autre camp, de terroristes.

Les noms cités ici peuvent aussi, dans une certaine interprétation, être pris comme ceux de gens qui s'opposent à un ministère corrompu. Cette liste de noms, cependant, est là dans un but bien différent – et ce but est supposé, sans réserve, être héroïque dans le canon.

Le canon n'est pas très nuancé.

Le poème dont se souvient Rogue est « _Dover Beach_ » (« La plage de Douvres »), par Matthew Arnold. Il concerne la perte de la foi.

* * *

_Note du traducteur_ : en anglais, Mulciber parle de son Moldu en utilisant le pronom _it_, c'est-à-dire un pronom employé pour des êtres non humains. Pour essayer de rendre cette déshumanisation, j'ai laissé en français au masculin, même si la situation semble plutôt renvoyer à des femmes (enfin, on ne peut pas en être sûr : rien ne dit que les goûts de ces Mangemorts peu sympathiques les portent davantage vers les hommes ou vers les femmes).

Cette fic, assez courte, rend bien la situation impossible de Rogue : "ce seraient ses amis qu'il livrerait à ses ennemis". La vision des deux camps est très juste : fondamentalement, la vision du monde des Mangemorts est inacceptable, mais ça ne fait pas du camp d'en-face l'incarnation du bien parfait.

Tout cela vaut bien un petit commentaire, non ?


End file.
